The present invention relates to an improved tripod, in particular for optical or photographic use.
In the following context, the term xe2x80x9ctripodxe2x80x9d is meant to indicate supports with three or more legs and therefore no limitation is to be considered implicitly or explicitly attributable to the terminology employed with regard to the number of legs.
It is well known that tripods of the type indicated are used for supporting optical or photographic equipment in a stable manner at a predetermined distance and height with respect to the subject viewed or photographed.
A support of this type is known from the description of Patent Application No. PD98A000096 of the same Applicant. This describes a tripod comprising a spider for articulation of the legs and a support mounted in the spider with a first seating coaxial with the main axis of the tripod, and a second seating with an axis substantially perpendicular to the first seating so that the column of the tripod can be received alternatively and removably in the first and second seating.
In the case of photographic close-up shots or macrophotographs, in which it is necessary to get very close to the subject to be photographed, this tripod allows placements of the column, and consequently of the photographic equipment, very close up, in so far as the column can be mounted at right-angles with respect to the main axis of the tripod, yet said placements are limited to only two directions, perpendicular to each other, obtainable by mounting the column in one or other of the seatings provided on the spider.
The invention proposes as its principal aim that of improving the versatility of the tripods of known type by increasing the number of positions and placements allowed for the column.
Within the scope of said aim, the invention likewise proposes to allow the adjustment of the position of the column easily and independently of the adjustment of the position of the legs of the tripod.
These and other aims are achieved by a tripod produced in accordance with the present invention.